


Let's make things right

by KiKireiYuki



Series: This boy is mine [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Angry Magnus Bane, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bonding, Bubble Bath, Caring Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gen, Good Friend Catarina Loss, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Protective Catarina Loss, Protective Magnus Bane, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKireiYuki/pseuds/KiKireiYuki
Summary: Driven by his hormones, Magnus makes some good and some bad decisions, while Catarina does her best to not let everything go completely south.





	1. Chapter 1

** _Now_ **

It was already early in the evening when Magnus decided to go back home. He still felt furious about everything, and now he was also dirty, not only physically but also mentally. His head got contaminated by thoughts as dark as the starless sky in the middle of a desert, and those thoughts were praising him for doing the ‘right thing’. For listening to them when they had been shouting at him that death would have been too easy on the man that had hurt his boy. That it would have been an act of mercy compared to what he should have done… and later did.

The portal took him straight to the guest bathroom where a big mirror showed him how horrible he looked. Lots of dry, reddish brown splashes on his Armani shirt and vest could have been taken for a modern art pattern if not for the obvious rips and the bloody stains of the same color covering his fists, neck and face. He almost ripped his top off himself and burned both its parts with a snap of his fingers before the fabric even hit the floor. Another snap was enough for all the blood, dust, and dirt to disappear from his skin along with his make up, finally allowing him to splash his face with cool water. Five minutes later he redid his makeup that once again became impeccable, but this time it was softer: smoky eyes combined with dominant green color, matching the green strand in his perfectly done hair. When his new, loose, indian shirt and colorful jewelry appeared, he was finally ready to go check on his Alexander. He longed to see him, safe and sound, lying in bed surrounded by the nest he had made.

The moment Magnus saw Alec, he felt like crying. Only the boy’s head and one of his hands were visible from under the covers and clothes that were part of his nest. To the top of his small palm an IV got attached, making him look seriously sick. The warlock came closer with the need to make the boy feel better. He needed to, at very least, comfort him, tell the boy that the man responsible for all his suffering would burn slowly in hell created especially for him. 

Magnus was inches from tucking away a wet strand of hair from Alec’s face when a blue hand grabbed him tightly by his wrist. Before he even thought about it, he turned to the woman and growled at her warningly. Lucky for him, Catarina knew in what state her brother was and didn’t took it personally. She pulled him gently but still firmly as she said with a commanding voice, “Don’t touch him Magnus. You shouldn’t even be in the same room as he. It’s too dangerous for the boy,” she added much softer with concern creeping on her face. “Come on,” she tried to pull him toward the doors, but Magnus didn't even move an inch.

“Cat... why does he need IV? Did something happen while I was… busy?” he asked quietly.

“No, he is stable. It’s only to keep him well hydrated. I wanted to put one in him earlier, but he was too sensitive and didn’t even let me touch him. Now, can we talk outside before you make his state worse again?” That last short sentence easily made Magnus nod his head and they both went to the living area. Of course that didn’t mean Magnus would let his pet out of sight. When they both sat down, he waved shortly his hand and something like a window appeared in the air that provided the view of the bedroom, allowing both of them keep an eye on sleeping Alec.

Catarina didn’t even looked into the swirls of blue magic of her brother, knowing well that the boy was alright, and all he needed now was rest. At least for now. 

“Magnus,” she said firmly, wanting to bring man’s attention on herself. “I think it is time for you to tell me what you have done.” If he hadn’t known her, he would have never guessed she was angry, but he did, and the tone she used sent chills down his spine.

Magnus sighed feeling a mix of shame, pride, worry, and hope… and he told her everything, without hiding anything from her. She knew him way too well to be fooled by him anyway.

* * *

From the Shadow world law: Punishment for committing rape of underage Nephilim belonging to somebody else is from 7 to 14 days in minimum-security prison. The accusation can be made only by the owner of the abused pet. For the same crime on an adult pet there is no imprisonment punishment.

* * *

** _12 hours earlier_ **

When Magnus arrived in front of Hotel Dumort, he didn’t knock or ask for permission to enter the building. He just forced the doors open with his intensively red magic and stepped in as if he had owned the place. First rays of dawn followed him inside to the darkness.

The place was guarded by two men and one woman - mundanes drugged with vampire blood. That didn’t matter, even thousands of them would have been no match for thepissed warlock. One growled command of his was enough for them to let him pass through the corridors full of painful memories.

Of course Magnus knew the way to the most fabulous, extravagant quarter in the building. He took this route many times in the past while visiting the woman he had loved. In the past, he had felt excitement and happiness, but this time, when he got in front of the fancy double doors all he felt was nausea. Unpleasant flashbacks came to him, but they only added fire to the anger already boiling inside him.

With a short, sharp move of his wrist in the air, Magnus opened the doors and stepped inside the bedroom where everything was in gold, black and deep red colors. The only window was tightly blocked with a wooden panel and a massive wardrobe, masked with thick fabric. With no fresh air access, Magnus could still smell traces of recently consumed blood, and the only things that were giving any light to the room were candles hanged on a beautiful chandelier. Their flames were dancing softly on the white skin of the woman now sitting on her bed with a smile that was hiding her surprise.

“Welcome, Darling.” Her voice was sweet and intoxicating, meant to attract her victims. In the past Magnus had fallen for it so many times. “To what do I owe this undeniable pleasure?” she asked him, getting into her most tempting pose, presenting, in the best way, her breasts under see through nightshirt, but all the effect vanished due to the naked man sitting next to her, with a wide leather collar on his neck and many bite marks in various places. It was a view too similar to what Magnus had seen one day, when he had paid his now-ex-girlfriend an unexpected visit. The only difference was that back then it hadn’t been a slave lying next to her, but an Alpha werewolf, the leader of a local clan. 

Magnus came closer and with ice-cold Alpha voice he spoke to the Alpha Nephilim, turning him from defensive bodyguard into a scared, obedient puppy with just two words. 

“Get out.” His growl made the man get up immediately, lower his eyes to the floor and still naked leave the room, leaving the two of them alone. The second the doors closed again, Magnus focused fully on Camille, knowing well he couldn’t show her any weakness. 

“One of your vampires, the one responsible for training pets, had damaged that pet I got from your store last time I was here. I saw it in the boy's mind, how brutally that vampire had abused him before he even presented. That’s a delict.” He snapped his fingers between which appeared a photo showing only the face of the male vampire, made out of a memory he had taken away from Alec. “I demand of you to hand this man over to me.” He threw the picture on the quilt right in front of Camille. As always, the word ‘demand’ used towards her made her pull a strange, disgusted face, but she took the picture in her shapely fingers.

Camille barely looked at it before she made a face that hardly hid the fact that she had already known about what had happened to the boy. “Don’t be silly, Darling, I won’t hand you over one of my best trainers even for a day just because he had… an accident at work. Beside, that pet is a male, there was no hymen to break anyway, so it’s not such a big deal.” She got up and put on a burgundy sheer dress. “But I understand you as my client and I will refund… let's say 70% of the original price? It’s like getting a well trained, barely used pet for free.” She almost whispered seductively when she got close enough to put a finger on Magnus’ chest and lean so close their lips were mere inches from touching. This trick had worked on Magnus many times before, but not this time. _ Not ever again. _

The warlock grabbed Camille by her wrist with a painfully tight grip, and pushed her away from himself. “I might have seemed like I was asking you, but that was an order. Hand him over to me, or I will go through your entire clan, opening every possible way for the sunlight to get inside this bloody building and I will find him by myself. And then I guarantee you, you will pay the same price he will. Not to mention I can always expose all your crimes at the next Grand Council meeting,” he growled with deep Alpha voice and bright glowing eyes, forcing the woman to submit to him. Nevertheless she still kept her head high and proud as she quietly made her way to the doors, leading Magnus to a corridor with many bedrooms used by the more important members of her clan. Finally, she stopped in front of the right doors, and she looked at Magnus. “This is his room…” She barely spoke when Magnus cast a spell that teared the doors out of the frame.

* * *

Shadow world is ruled by the Grand Council which is always governed by a warlock chosen once in every 10 years in elections. First head of the Grand Council was current High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. He has been holding this position for 112 years.

* * *

** _Now_ **

Magnus suddenly stopped talking and conjured up a glass of whisky for himself which he emptied in one go. He knew what Catarina was thinking about violent and abusive Alphas using their power against the weaker. She was such an amazing and gentle woman, Magnus hated when he disappointed her in one way or another.

“What did you do to that man?” Catarina finally asked breaking the long silence and bringing Magnus back to reality. Making him look at her with eyes that told her enough. “Where is he now?” She asked again seeing her brother’s shame and disgust of himself.

Magnus sighed heavily and magically refilled his glass just to take one more sip. 

“He is as alive as vampires can be,” he reassured her and looked at the window he had made to observe his boy. Alec was still fast asleep, curled into a ball, with one of his owner’s shirt pressed close to his nose. “Though I really wanted to kill him right there and then. He had even begged me for that before I came back home.” He took a bigger sip from his glass. Catarina was as pale as a ghost and in her terrified eyes there was only one question. “No, I didn’t take him to Edom, but I admit I had been considering that as an option. He is in the second worst place for him. On my rooftop. I portaled him there, locked him in the soundproof cage, chained him to the ground and knocked him out. I had to go back to Dumort, have a last word with Camille, but that was a mistake. After that I came back so furious… I made a punching bag out of that vampire, broke every single bone in his body… 

** _10 hours earlier_ **

“Wake up, Ethan!” a harsh voice abused the vampire’s senses, bringing him back from his unconscious state. He had to blink many times before he could see anything except pitch black darkness that was surrounding him. Wherever he was, there were no walls, only some sort of a dome above his head and ground under his sore body. The last thing he could remember was a loud sound and a blast of red light forcing him into a portal… “I told you to wake up!” The same voice from before shouted at him and some kind of a burning blow ran across his cheek, making him hiss and rise to sitting position. He once again looked around the weird place and realised he was outdoor. Which meant the only thing that separated him from the deadly rays of sunrise was this black, magical dome swirling around as if it had been alive. “Finally. Look at me,” the hard voice demanded and when the vampire followed it he saw the black shape of a man covered with red magic that danced around him like fire.

The vampire tried to stand up, but he quickly realised his ankles and wrists got chained to the ground, allowing him to crouch at best. So he sat as comfortable as he could and again hissed angrily at the man. “What do you want from me, warlock?”

Magnus slowly took a step closer, then another, doing his best to hold himself back. He didn’t want this man to die, not quickly at least. It would have been too light of a punishment for what he had done. And he wanted him to know exactly why he was here, so he raised his ringed palm and snapped his fingers. At the same time on the wall of the dome appeared the projection showing the vampire his crime from Alec’s perspective.

Ethan, on the other hand, watched himself, growing more and more confused until he recognised one of the most pleasurable trainings he had ever led. He was quiet for a moment, waiting for the warlock to explain the meaning of his doing when he realised he knew the man. He was sure he had see him multiple times at the hotel with his clan leader. “Did Lady Camille send you?” his voice trembled a little, but he didn’t wait for an answer. Not now when he was sure his leader learned of how he had damaged her commodity. “So what if I fucked him?!” He shouted terrified. “He is the one to blame, he is a fucking pet! A public toilet that was born to spread his legs for everyone like a whore he is. What had happened was that slut’s fault, he seduced me, practically begged to get fucked!” Ethan hissed showing his fangs as a warning… but that only pissed Magnus off even more. He grabbed a fistful of the vampire’s hair and punched him hard, with his fist boosted by angrily swirling magic. “Don’t you ever call him that!” Another punch made a deep cut on the vampire’s eye. “Alexander is mine!" Magnus growled with his most intimidating Alpha voice. The need to hurt this man even more was growing inside him with every passing second. He took one calming breath and then added with a voice calmer, but still hard and cold like a stone "Only mine. You had no right to touch him. Not to mention raping him! He was just an unpresented kid and you threatened him, using his love for his siblings against him, to keep him silent.” Another punch fell on vampire’s face causing him to lose some of his teeth. “Nephilims may be downworlders’ servants and slaves, but I made this clear in our law. Sexual abuse towards any child is a crime, and now you will be punished for what you did.” He waved his free hand and the darkness covering them got a little lighter, allowing inside some of the sunlight from outside.

Suddenly the vampire started screaming, trying to cover himself from light with his arms, but the chains were too short. His skin started to burn, turning into a bloody charred mess, but not fast enough to kill him. The noise he made continued for several long agonizing minutes before it weakened to only small, painful whimpers. “Plea...se. Let… me… go… His smell… it made me do this… please…” He coughed out some blood that landed on Magnus who was crouching in front of him.

The warlock pulled up the man’s head by his hair, wanting to look straight into his eyes. “Liar.” he whispered and moved his free hand to press it to the Ethan’s scalp. “You are just a Beta. His pheromones couldn’t affect you more than they affected an Alpha like me. If I managed to stop myself, then you should have also been able to do so!” His hand got wrapped in red magic and the man made a painful sound as Magnus started pumping inside his head the memories of that horrible day he had extracted from his sweet Alexander’s mind. “Admit it, you didn’t even want to try resisting it.” All he got as an answer were more screams and begging and thrashing against the shackles. And there was nothing strange in this behavior. Magnus wanted this monster to experience the horror he caused to Alexander, from his perspective, with every single aspect of it. He made sure Ethan could feel all of Alec’s pain and fear and that horrible, overwhelming shame. He also didn’t bother to change the appearance of the rapist, wondering how devastating was it for the psyche, being raped again and again by himself with that dangerous smile on his face. The look in the vampire’s unseeing eyes, full of terror and looking into nothing made the demon part of Magnus’ soul happy, but not yet satisfied.

Magnus let go of the vampire and made a small move with his fingers, creating a powerful shock wave he then concentrated on the limp body. The sound of bones breaking and the screams of the undead became the warlock’s new favourite song. For the next couple of hours Magnus let everything roll for over a dozen loops, after each of them serving a new shock wave.

With the last one (for now) he then broke the spell and gave the vampire a minute, before he spoke to him, disgusted by the body curled on the floor that was crying and rocking himself like a baby. “Did you have fun?” Magnus came closer and with a wave of his hand, he cast a spell that made the chains longer and forced the man broken in every possible way to get up on his feets. He was so weak Magnus had to grab him by his jawn to keep him up. “I had a great time. Let’s keep repeating it for the next three months."

"No… plea…" the vampire begged, but got thrown on the ground and hit by a spell that brought back his hell. Once again a melody of well earned screams came to Magnus' ears as he was leaving the cell with a smile on his lips. Magnus stepped out on the rooftop of his own building, and looked at his reflection in the window there, terrified of how similar his eyes were to his father’s now.

** _Now_ **

Catarina was listening to her brother with eyes wide in consternation, while his were pinned to the floor. She had known him almost her whole life, and was well aware that he sometimes went overboard, but this?

“This is wrong…” She said angrily and got up to go closer to him. “Magnus you can’t torture people just because you want to. This is inhuman! Yes, he committed a horrible crime, but…” her voice broke when she suddenly understood. The tone of his voice, his constantly moving leg and him playing with his fingers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to confirm her theory and what she smelled there made her frown. It was dull because of the potion she gave Magnus before and the sharp odor of rage covering everything else quite well, but it was definitely there. “You are at the peak of your rut…" She sat right next to him with eyes full of compassion. Of course the fact that Magnus was boiling with hormones didn't justify his behaviour, but it was better than the idea of him going back to what he used to be centuries ago. “Now you definitely can’t go inside your bedroom where the boy is.” She moved her palm above the coffee table where a hot pot with freshly brewed herbs appeared. Some of that hot liquid had already got transferred into a mug that she passed to him. “Drink, your nurse’s order. And tell me about Dumort, you said you went back there, because you had some kind of a business there. What was it? Please tell me you didn’t torture anyone else.” 

Thankfully Magnus shook his head as a ‘no’ and with trembling hands took a big sip of his herb juice. "I… I bought there five more Nephilims,” he said shamefully, well knowing what Cat thought about slavery and human trafficking. “Alexander's family, to be exact. Before all this mess, he had tried to escape from me, but only yesterday did he tell me they were the reason… so I had made a decision. Unfortunately, for one of the girls it was too late. Camille already sent the oldest one with her other chosen pets to the auction house for their one week quarantine. She claims it’s a usual procedure before a bidding night, but I have seen the conditions in which her pets are kept. They have bigger chances to catch something in the auction house than in her shop.” He was speaking faster and faster, as always when he was nervous. When he finally stopped talking there was a quite long and uncomfortable silence between them. It was the woman’s careful question that broke it. “And… where is the rest of your boy’s family now?” 

“I portaled them to one of the Ragnor’s cabins. He has experience with Nephilims. He promised to take care of them until I get back there… Alexander’s mother is in a horrible mental state. I think she has postpartum depression, but she should probably get checked by someone who knows about it at least a little?” He looked at her not sure if he should have even asked her for that. Thankfully Catarina was a large-hearted woman who didn’t refuse her help to anyone as long as she was able to help.

Cat sighed heavily before she said firmly “I will go take a look at your boy's mother, but first you will go and free that vampire you illegally imprisoned." She emphasized the last two words, sounding as if she had been scolding a child. "Second thing… my visit at Ragnor’s will have to wait till your boy’s pheromones weaken a bit and you will be able to control yourself next to him again. And I don’t want to hear any protests.” She added since Magnus was already opening his mouth to say something. “Now go, I need to call Ragnor and tell him how to take care of that Nephilim woman until I get there."

It took a moment before Magnus fully accepted all the terms Cat gave him, but in the end he left the living room, heading to the rooftop. When he entered the dome, his ears got hit by the symphony of agonizing cries and his nose by the smell of burning flesh. With one snap, the warlock blocked all the rays and freed the vampire from the shackles. 

“You are free to go,” he said coldly and squatted to pull the miserable creature by his hair to make him look at him. “The dome will disappear when it will be safe for you to go outside. After you leave this place I don’t want to ever see you again. I suggest you to move to somewhere far, far away. Some dark, cold, wet hole in the ground, or any other equally unpleasant place where I would never bother to go.” He didn’t even wait for an answer. He just let go and went back to his loft.

By the time Magnus came back, Catarina had just finished her phone call. Magnus could see her in the magical window that was still floating above the coffee table. She was now checking Alec's temperature and her expression was at least worrying, making the warlock want to join her next to his boy’s side. He even went closer, but stopped himself in front of the master bedroom doors, already reaching for the handle. The smell coming from inside was so rich and ripe it was making his head spin. It was way too much for him to safely walk inside right now.

The warlock leaned against the wall, as far as possible from the doors he wanted to open so badly, and waited with eyes pinned to the view of his feverish Alexander, now floating right in front of him.

“How is he?” His voice surprised Cat when she got out of the room. She was visibly worried and Magnus immediately knew that Alec's state had worsened. "Cat please, if there is something, anything I can do to help… tell me. You know how much I hate to feel powerless.”

“Actually, I wanted to talk about it with you,” she almost cut in. "My spells are getting less and less effective, and I’m not sure if it’s because he is getting worse or it's because of me getting really tired.” She made a small pause. "I think Alexander needs to take off his pressure again. And I mean a lot of it. Honestly, I would prefer to call Ragnor to help us with that given your state, but” she lifted her hand to stop Magnus from speaking as he was already opening his mouth “even if you agreed, I’m afraid the boy wouldn’t let anyone but you to touch him." She reached out towards Magnus to show him the same colourless potion that she had given him almost two days prior. 

“This is all I have left in my stock from your blockers, so don’t be too careless this time. I will go back home and prepare some more for you. I suspect from now on, till the end of… whatever this thing is this boy is going through, you will have to repeat this process every ten to twelve of hours.”

Magnus looked up at Cat and nodded with a mix of worry and determination. He snapped his fingers and in his hand appeared a test-tube with a sample of his blood locked in it and an envelope containing a couple of thick, black strands of hair that also belonged to him. “Here, you will need those right?” He exchanged what he was holding for the bottle in Catarina’s hands.

Then he took a recommended dose of the clear liquid, feeling its calming effect almost immediately. 

“Thank you for everything you are doing for me. I really appreciate it,” Magnus said and as he turned towards his bedroom.

* * *

The Alpha-Rut-Neutralizing-Potions’, or so called blockers’ recipe was created barely 80 years ago and is considered one of the most complex potions. The base for it is always the same, but the rest of it is customised based on personal traits of the Alpha that will consume it to gain the best results.

* * *

**Three days later**

Those were crazy couple of days. Catarina felt as if she hadn't slept in an year, but it was also a satisfying feeling. Seeing Magnus’ boy getting better every day and heading towards full recovery after what he had gone through was incomparable. Earlier that day, when she had arrived to Magnus’ loft, she had been welcomed by the most adorable view she had ever seen. She had found Magnus beaming at Alec, a soft smile playing on his lips as he had been feeding the boy a small bowl of warm soup. For once the boy had been dressed in a large, fluffy, dark blue sweater that had been contrasting with his pale skin and still blushed cheeks.

Right now though Cat was in a completely different place, far from the loud city, in the countryside in Europe. 

“Miss Catarina!” She heard a familiar voice as she stepped out from the portal in front of a small, wooden house. She looked up to the porch from where a young boy with brown hair and grey eyes ran to her smiling widely like the cheshire cat. “Did you see my brother today? Or Izzy? When can I see them?” 

“Max, how many times I have to tell you? You can’t bother our guests like this,” a short, ginger haired girl scolded the boy and pushed a big basket with vegetables she had been carrying into his arms. “Take it to the kitchen and wash with cool water, okay?” She then quickly turned to the woman with a beaming smile. “My apologies Miss Catarina, he is still learning. I will let the Master know that you had arrived. Please make yourself comfortable in the living room. I will send someone with the tea for you.” 

“Thank you, Clary. Oh, before I forget. This is for you” she pulled out a simple napkin and unfolded it to reveal the three pieces of charcoal it was hiding. The girl thanked her happily, clearly loving the gift and ran off to where her Master was.

A couple of minutes later a tall man joined Catharina’s company, the owner of this place. “Good evening Cat. I hope you didn’t wait long.” Ragnor sat on the sofa opposite of her and with a snap got himself a cup of tea too.

“No, I’ve just arrived actually. How’s Maryse doing today?”

“Same as yesterday. She still doesn’t want to eat, she sleeps all day long, sometimes cries quite a lot, when she thinks no one is watching her. But her pups are getting better. Clarissa and Joselyn do a great job by taking care of them.” he pointed out trying to tell some good news, hating to see even a glimpse of sadness on his friend’s face. “How is Magnus and his boy? Alexander, right? Is he getting better?”

Catarina’s face changed hearing honest concern in the man’s voice and smiled at him. 

“Yes, he is a fighter, deals with his heat better and better every day. I’m guessing his heat will end today or tomorrow morning. That would be a big relief,” she took some more sips of her tea “after all those days I need a good, long sleep…”

“Cat, can I be honest with you? I really hope that this harsh beginning was the last bad thing that happened to this boy, but I remember a case very similar to this one…” he started calmly, looking sadly in woman’s eyes. “Two Nephilim Omegas girls, one of them died from overheat at the beginning of what Magnus’ boy is going through. Her sister was stronger and lived long enough to get her second heat but didn’t even survived till the second day..” He looked into his cup where, for a moment, he could see two faces of young girls he had rescued from a werewolf pack shortly after the rules of their world had changed. “I’m not saying this will definitely happen to Alexander, but maybe it’s reasonable to mate him before he goes into his next heat? This would help regulate his hormone levels and after bonding, omegas take their heats way easier than before.”

Catarina was looking at him for a couple seconds, before finishing her still half full cup. “I will pass this to Magnus when I get to him today. Now let me take a look at my patient.” She got up and followed Ragnor upstairs. “Oh, I almost forgot. Magnus wants to bring Alexander here for a day, so he could see his family is safe. Also, he wants someone to keep an eye on him when he goes to the bidding day after tomorrow. Apparently he thinks you will be more willing to agree if it is me who ask you and not him.”

Ragnor sighed with a loud groan and shook his head. “No can do Cat. I’m also planning on going to that auction since Camille is going to put there her Alpha pets. That boy I bought from her around two years ago turned out to be as special as Clarissa. I’m counting on finding another one for my research.” He pulled out the key and opened the room, going in first for safety. When Catarina entered the big, cozy room with a big window, first thing she noticed was a mess as if somebody had been looking for something. “She made this mess. Since you left yesterday she wanted to see her kids, but I was worried it was too early and she might hurt them, accidentally, of course,” he explained as he was watching his friend walking closer to the bed where a tall woman had been lying for the past ten hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's heat finally came to the end. Magnus gladly uses couple of lazy hours to take care of his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks goes to my β - Kiyonori Kitae ^.^

For the first time in days, when Alec woke up, he didn’t feel like he was dying anymore. Actually, he felt pretty well, even if his head still hurt a little, and his muscles and joints were aching, but he finally could **think **again. It was the most wonderful feeling he’d ever felt, to be himself again.

Alec sat up and turned to the side where his Master was lying on the bed next to him in some distance, looking like a guardian angel deep in his sleep, dressed only in his long, silky pajama pants. Despite being only half conscious back then, Alec could remember some pieces of how his Master had been taking care of him. His gentle touch, big hands moving all over his trembling muscles, massaging spots where it had been hurting the worst, helping him let go of that weird, embarrassing and painful sensation in the lower part of his belly and just… relax. The longer he was thinking about what had happen the more flashbacks were coming to him. Soft brushes through his hair, short sweet kisses on his forehead, neck and lips… He felt his cheeks heat up, but it was different than what he had felt during those horrifying days when he had been sure he would be dead by now. If it hadn’t been for Master and that friendly looking blue woman he didn’t know, Alec was certain that would have been his fate.

One loud sound, a thunderbolt, made Alec jump slightly in his spot, and look at the window behind which was dark once again. He realised there was a storm outside. There were raindrops hitting the glass of the windows and of the doors to the terrace. The fresh, rainy smell was coming through the widely open window… making the whole situation incredibly nostalgic, reminding Alec of home. His first one, back from his childhood, hidden deep in the woods where his small village had been. Surprisingly it didn’t feel like his only home anymore, but the old one that he would like to visit one day, just to meet his old friends, his father… his mother and his siblings trying to convince him that everything bad that had happened in those years after leaving was only a horrible nightmare.

“How do you feel, Pretty Boy?” Alec heard his Master’s sleepy voice, and jumped in his spot from surprise for the second time already. He turned his eyes back to the man who only smiled with his eyes still closed, feeling the bounce of the mattress. But when he finally opened one of his golden eyes, the calmness radiating from him made Alec relax and feel fully safe again. He couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful this man was, or how kind he had been to Alec from the very first day.

Alec moved closer, and allowed Master to touch his cheek. 

“I’m good Master,” he said sinking into the soft caressing, clear guilt and worry, for he had caused so many problems, hiding in his voice. 

Magnus sat up next to his boy, and with a smile on his face he tucked away Alec’s damp hair from his face. It made the boy’s heart do a strange flip in his chest, and Alec prayed it wasn’t an early sign of his relapse. Though deep down he knew it was because of the touch that felt so intimate, loving, and caring, simply different than how it should feel between Master and pet. _ It shouldn’t feel this good _, Alec was reminding himself, but still he wanted more of it.

“Try not to feel bad for what had happened Alexander.” Magnus pressed his hand to the boy’s forehead, happy to feel the cool, usual temperature despite the small redness on the boy’s cheeks. “Tell me how do you really feel. Does anything still hurt?” He asked rubbing Alec behind his ear without thinking and gaining himself a small purr. “Catarina told me that once you’ve woken up without raised temperature, it should be safe to give you some painkillers.” With his other hand, he started massaging the smaller palm where the day before anIV had been connected. The need to make his boy feel better was big and visible on his face.

“It doesn’t hurt that bad anymore, Master. I promise, I can get back to my duties right…” a finger pressed to his lips silenced him, making him smile at the familiar gesture. The one that wasn’t only to silence him, but to show that there was no need to be worried about anything. When that small skin contact broke, Magnus reached for the (now almost empty) glass bottle from the bedside table, and he finished the clear liquid from it. Alec then watched his Master getting up and walking around the bed to the side where he was. “Master what are you…?” it was all the boy managed to say before Magnus scooped him up in his arms in bridal style.

The warlock winked at the boy in his arms, and made a half spin towards the master bathroom. 

“You need a bath, my Sweet Boy. Not that you smell bad, the opposite, actually, and that’s one of the reasons. Another one is that you didn’t have one in a couple of days now, it will be good for your skin. Not to mention it will feel good, right?” He explained as he carried him through the doors and put him down on the bathtub edge. “I know that you are more than capable of washing yourself, but just for today I will stay and help. Is that fine with you?” he asked making his way to the tap, and let the water flow, checking its temperature, and adding some shampoo smelling like a sandalwood.

For a moment Alec didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Master to look at his naked body, now covered with a fluffy sweater, and yet it wasn’t really his place to refuse, was it? Despite everything his Master had told him, Alec still was only his pet. Beside, Master had already seen him naked, probably more times than he was aware of, so… Alec just nodded and started peeling off his clothing.

* * *

Magnus wasn’t fully satisfied with that soundless answer, but the boy didn’t even gave him time to ask again. The pale skin was still shiny from the fresh sweat, reminding Magnus of a moon reflected on the surface of water at the shores in Batavia, taking away all his focus. The deep red blush that was covering the boy’s cheeks spread up to his ears, and down from his neck to his collarbones and shoulders, like rose petals tossed around by the wind on the fresh snow that Magnus had once seen at the beginning of winter decades ago. 

“So beautiful…” the warlock whispered mostly to himself, and immediately shook the inappropriate thoughts out of his head. “Hop in, Alexander.” 

He helped his pet enter the bathtub, mesmerized by the change on the boy’s face. In a couple of seconds Alec’s expression turned from unsure and embarrassed to this sweet, relaxed one that shown his complete trust.

When the foam started to spill on the floor, Magnus turned off the water flow. Then he waved his hand to get a brand new sponge, and put some more soap on it before he handed it to the boy. 

“I will wash your back, you take care of cleaning the front, okay?” he waited till he got a response and with a smile he ruffled the boy’s hair gently. He then conjured up another fluffy sponge, and started rubbing it against the back of the smaller body. “You haven’t eaten much in the past few days, you must be hungry. It's late, but I can get you some food. Just a light meal to get your stomach start working properly again. What do you think?” Alec stopped scrubbing his armpits and looked at Magnus with a visible fight in his big blue eyes. 

“It's fine master,” he finally said with shyness in his voice. “I'm not that hungry. Beside you must be sleepy since I woke you up…" he added with shame, as if he had done something unforgivable.

Having heard that, Magnus also stopped cleaning the boy's back, and with a finger under boy’s chin, he gently made him turn his face, so their eyes could meet. 

"Don't worry about me Alexander. You went through a very rough week, at least for tonight, focus only on your needs, okay?” He reasummed cleaning Alec’s back, moving his palm higher, making Alec shiver from pleasure as he reached his nape. “What would you say to some good, warm blended soup? Lots of vegetables with vitamins and other healthy stuff. We will also put you in fresh, warm clothes and then go back together to bed, just for some more sleep” he added quickly, not wanting to cause his boy any more stress. “Usually I wouldn’t force you to sleep with me in one bed, but I prefer to stay in the same room in case your state suddenly worsens.” He explained with his softest voice, as he started cleaning the boy’s neck. Most of that sweet, alluring scent was gone by now, _ Thankfully, _ but when Magnus pulled the collar to wash the skin underneath it, it was like opening a heated up owen. Except, it wasn’t the hot temperature and steam that hit Magnus in the face, but that delicious smell. It made his head spin, and he had to create some distance, _ Fast _. 

“My hands are too big to clean your neck underneath the collar, Alexander. I could accidentally choke you, and I don’t think we should risk taking it off just yet, so maybe you could do it? Your fingers are thinner than mine.” Magnus smiled and sat on the other end of the bathtub, where he once again could breathe more freely. The boy only nodded and began to do as he was told, at the same time following the silent instruction to give his foot to his Master for cleaning.

Alec was able to easily put three of his fingers between the thick stripe and his neck which he started to scrub with a shy smile. His big blue eyes were glued to his own foot in Magnus’ hands that were cleaning him up to the knee, massaging him gently at the same time. Those moves relaxed the boy’s tense muscles fast, making him remember all the massages his Master gave him throughout the past couple of days. Those foggy, but clearly good memories brought all the courage Alec needed to finally whisper the question he had wanted to ask ever since he had woken up.

“May I ask you something Master?” There was a moment of silence between them in which Magnus gave him a green light with an unsure smile. “What did you mean when you said I presented as an ‘omega’?” His voice was just worried and unsure, but when he looked at Magnus’ unreadable face, his own turned little pale and he started panicking. “My deepest apologies Master, I overheard you talking with the lady that had been here recently. I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to listen…” He tried to explain as he turned his eyes to the once dense foam that now was much thinner, but still was covering the whole surface of the water, hiding his private areas from the eyes of the man that was allowed by law to watch him naked anyway.

“Hey, look at me Darling. I’m not mad at you for **accidentally** overhearing my conversation, it happens sometimes.” Magnus whispered calmly to the boy smelling his faint, scared scent. He then let go of Alec’s other foot that he had just cleaned, and went back to where he was sitting before - as close to Alec as possible. "About what had happened to you… What you have gone through was a very difficult presenting. Usually it’s not a life threatening process, nothing scary, but in your case something went wrong, and you required a medical care. You have no idea how happy I am that you were strong enough to make it… Not many can be this lucky.” He petted boy’s head and planted a kiss on his sweaty hair. “But you did, so now, biologically and by the tradition of the Nephilim, you are an adult. Congratulations.” He smiled happily at his Alexander and stroked his head a couple of times more, before picking up a small towel. He got it wet, and washed Alec’s face with it, slowly and gently, not wanting to get him scared. “But you are still in convalescence, so I’m allowed to take care of you as if you were still a child,” he beamed at Alec radiantly, using all his willpower not to lean forward and kiss those sweet cheeks or full, tasty lips.

Magnus got up and with a snap of his fingers, a fluffy towel appeared in his arms. He used it to first cover and then to wrap the smaller frame in it, when the boy stood up.

With one hand under Alec’s knees and the other behind his back, he picked up the boy into his arms as if he had weighed nothing. Even though for the first couple of seconds Alec seemed surprised, little scared even, a small giggle came from him as Magnus made a spin towards the door. One snap was enough to get all the mess on the bed disappear, and to change the whole bedding for a fresh one. The silky and deep blue colored quilt provided a perfect place for the boy to be put down. With a second snap, the towel vanished and got replaced by comfortable and soft-to-the-ouch, black and blue pajamas. While the boy’d got dry, his hair had got magically washed so it was fresh and fluffy. 

“Yes, I could have cleaned you up this way in the first place,” Magnus answered the silently asked question that was painted on Alec’s face, ”but I just didn’t want to. Getting a bath in a traditional way is much nicer and way more relaxing, don’t you agree?” He smiled with teeth and magically changed his own, slightly damp from the water pants to a fresh set of silky, long, black colored pants, with white floral pattern, and to a black and white, chinese-style top.

“You are right, Master, taking a bath does feel good.” Alec made a small pause during which his shy smile disappeared in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Master… I was just wondering why…” Alec admitted playing awkwardly with his fingers.

“Don’t worry about that, Darling.” He sat on the edge of the bed right next to Alec. “Is there anything else you would like to ask?”

Alec swallowed hard and looked up at Magnus with his big, beautiful, eyes. “Actually, there is one thing… what does the term ‘omega’ means?”

Both of Magnus’ eyebrows lifted in surprise. 

“You don’t know? But you sure know what Alphas and Betas are, right?” 

The boy confirmed slowly with small nod. 

“Okay then,” Magnus waved his hand and a beautiful, comfortable looking chair appeared right next to the bed. He sat on it, already holding a small bowl of steaming soup. “So, just like Alpha and Beta, an Omega is a second gender. They’re most likely to be the kindest, most patient and caring ones in their family, working in a team as a backup, staying in the back, ready to protect the others, even if that means sacrificing themselves.” Magnus made a small pause to look at the boy when he realised how obvious Alec’s second gender was even before he presented. Of course what was generally accepted wasn’t always a solid rule. It was more like a horoscope, it could be all true, or just an accident that the description matched someone’s personality.

The warlock smiled widely at the boy and started feeding him a thick, blended, green soup, filled with vitamins to the brim. “By nature, Omegas were designed mostly for the reproduction, to bring many healthy babies to this world. They also have the highest chances of giving birth to Alphas too, or at least this is how it is within other species. As far as I know, there are not many Omegas left among the Nephilim, and it’s almost impossible to find a male one nowadays, because it’s a hereditary trait…” Magnus went silent for a long moment, still mechanically feeding his boy who tried to process every new piece of information. Well, not exactly every information, Alec’s mind clearly tried to avoid thinking about the fact that he apparently could give birth now, which was slightly disturbing… But then again, in his age, even girls would get alarmed by the idea of giving birth.

Finally, Alec gathered enough courage to whisper “Master?” just to grab the warlock’s attention. Only when the golden eyes once again focused on him did he continue. “What about boys like me? You said it’s hard to find one, so does that mean they… usually die? Those complications I had while presenting, do they happen to everyone like me?”

A weak sigh came from the man who clearly didn’t want to talk about that matter, but at the same time, he knew that one day he would have to anyway. 

“No,” Magnus answered sadly, giving his boy the last bits of the food. “What happened to you had a very specific reason, but I won’t let it happen to you again. I promise.” He snapped his fingers and the bowl disappeared. He then moved to the other side of the bed and lay down while Alec was still sitting with a concerned expression on his face. 

“Come here.” Magnus patted the spot on the mattress between them, far enough so it wasn’t crossing a line of intimacy, but not far enough for them to be out of each other’s reach.

The boy followed without a second thought and took the spot slightly closer than the pointed one. He even smiled shyly when Magnus patted him gently a couple of times while his magic covered both of them with the quilt.

“Did you know that many, many years ago Nephilims were called Shadowhunters, the great warriors of the angel Raziel?” His boy only shook his head as a ‘no’ and got a little closer, clearly interested in the story. “They were great fighters who fought demons, protected humans and downworlders from them, but because of that, they were also very proud and put themselves above everyone else. That was probably the reason why they didn’t accept any weaknesses among themselves.” He brushed gently his boy’s soft hair. “Because more than 90% of their Omegas were women, being one was associated with being weaker than the others, sometimes even useless in fight. Of course, it was a ridiculous way of thinking, but still those female Omegas were used mostly for breeding, and only by the strongest Alphas in their group.” He made another pause, partly because he didn’t know how to continue. On the other hand, he just had to smile weakly when he noticed that Alec shifted a little closer, probably fishing for more caresses. It made Magnus want to give them to him, hoping that maybe it would make him feel better. He once again reached out to the boy’s hair, brushing his fingers through it, receiving a sweet, quiet sound and small move of the head, silently asking him for more. 

Except for Magnus’ hand running through boy’s black hair, they weren’t touching at all, but both of them could easily feel the warmth of the other. Surprisingly, it was more than enough to make the warlock relax. 

“What about boys?” Alec’s soft voice pulled Magnus out of the depths of his own thoughts, but before he managed to say anything, Alec spoke again. “What… what did they do to males like me?” Alec’s eyes were staring into Magnus’ ones as if they were looking for an answer there.

A soft kiss landed on Alec’s forehead. Magnus simply couldn’t help himself, and not because of some primary instinct based on hormones. He simply couldn’t stand the idea of what could have happened to Alec if he would have lived back in that times. 

“They were considered a disgrace…” he began as he pressed his forehead to Alec’s. “Other Nephilims called them something unnatural and disgusting just because they… always turned out to have an interest in other men. They were often accused of “forcing” that interest of theirs on male Alphas. As far as I remember, Nephilims being homosexual was a crime punished by… death,” he whispered that last word quietly. ”What’s worse it was usually one of the parents who… did that to their offspring soon after they’ve realised what had happened.” He made a small pause to take a deep look into Alec’s eyes, which were so emotionless it started to worry him. “You know that… as a warlock I can’t have biological children, but even I know that hurting your own child is the worst crime a parent could commit. Their responsibility is to protect those who they brought to this world, not to do the opposite, no matter what.” He whispered while in his mind appeared the image of his own stepfather trying to drown him, and he growled involuntarily. The sound made Alexander jump slightly in his spot, at the same time making the terrible memory disappeared. “My apologies Alexander, I didn’t mean to scare you” he petted his pet’s head gently, carefully studying his reactions to every single touch, ready to stop if it made the boy feel uncomfortable in any way.

Alec only shook his head with a sad smile and said “You didn’t scare me, Master, I’m just surprised” before he lowered his eyes to the man’s lips.

It was blatantly obvious when the boy realised what he was doing. His cheeks turned that beautiful shade of red it even reaching the tips of his ears, and he tried to look anywhere but at Magnus… He didn’t really know where, though. 

_ So adorable of a reaction, _ Magnus thought as he sank his fingers into the boy’s soft strands. Before he realised what he was doing, he pressed their foreheads together, just to rub their noses against each other. This simple (and somehow incredibly intimate) gesture made the boy blush even harder, and shiver strong enough for Magnus to feel it under his fingers.

“We should try to catch some more sleep, my dear Alexander,” the warlock whispered breaking the connection between them, just enough to look at the dreamy look on the boy’s face. “I hope you will feel even better tomorrow, because I have a surprise for you.” He smiled softly and brushed Alec’s hot cheek with the top of his hand.

“And one more tinny request. Please, don’t try to run away from me again, okay? Once Cat confirms you had fully recovered…” he took deep breath, surprised how hard it was to say those words, “I won't be stopping you from leaving me. You have my word.”

Magnus pressed his index finger to Alec’s lips as the boy opened his mouth, ready to argue. 

“It’s alright, Alexander. I’m not mad at you for trying that. It’s in every living creature’s nature to yearn for freedom, and even if I do own you on paper, it doesn’t mean I’m your master, or your owner. It had never been my intention for you to feel trapped here… trapped by me.” He moved away a little, to give his boy some space, and closed his eyes. “You lost a lot of energy in the past week, so try to sleep and restore it. Good night, Alec.”

Alec blinked a couple of times, actually surprised by what he had heard. He wanted to explain to his Master… no, to Magnus, that it wasn’t how he felt. He wanted to explain why he had wanted to escape so many times even though he didn’t want to, but the man next to him seemed to be already asleep, so Alec decided to  postpone the conversation which also included finally asking for the much needed help, until the next day. But for now, he just moved closer to the bigger body and whispered “Good night… Magnus,” smiling at the way that name rolled on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked it. Comments are like fuel, they gives me energy to write, so please feel free to let me know what you do think!


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in the morning when Alec woke up curled into the side of the man next to him, whose strong arm was protectively wrapped around his smaller body, pressing his face to those hard muscles covered with the soft golden skin. Magnus’ potent aroma was seriously tempting, causing sweet shivers to Alec, making it impossible for him not to greedly breathe in even more of it. The smell was calming and brought a sense of security to him, but it was also - Alec blushed hard - very alluring. He managed to take only two more deeper sniffs of that manly fragrance, before he realised the hand on his back had been moving for some time now, caressing him lazily.

Alec moved away slightly, just enough to be able to look up at his Master’s face. Magnus’ eyes were still closed and his mouth wore a soft grin, giving away that the man had already been awake. It took the boy a short fight with himself to gather the courage and finally whisper shyly, “Good morning, Magnus,” making the hand on his back stop moving.Magnus opened one of his cat eyes, and looked at the boy with a half smile. 

“Good morning to you too, Alexander… or more like, good afternoon. We slept for quite some time,” he ruffled the boy’s hair. He made some distance between them and stretched himself like a cat with loud, satisfied yawn.

“It’s been a while since I slept this well. Thank you, Pretty Boy,” he winked to Alec and rolled on his side to face his pet. He supported his head on one hand, and with the other he reached out to his boy, and touched his cool forehead.

“Seems like your fever is finally gone for good,” he said happily with relief audible in his voice. “It means you can see your surprise today, and as we will already be there, we will probably meet Cat, so she might as well take one more look at you there. It’s just to confirm it’s safe for you to be without someone watching over you.”

He got up and reached out to Alec from whose belly came a soft grumble. “Oh, Dear… It’s good that you got your appetite back, but have to wait. Trust me, food will be tastier after the surprise.”

Magnus got up, snapped his fingers, waved his hands, and a few seconds later they both were ready to go. With another fast gesture the warlock opened a portal that transported them in front of a wooden house in the countryside.

Alec’s eyes were running around the huge open space; he was feeling a little overwhelmed by its size. Even when Master took him to his friend’s garden, or to the park, those places weren’t anywhere near this wide open. Thankfully, Magnus patted him on the shoulder before moving towards the building, otherwise Alec wouldn’t have even noticed him leaving, even though he usually preferred to keep himself close to his Master. There was something in being by this man’s side that made him feel safer. 

They were walking quietly, when Alec suddenly heard a voice calling him by his name. It had been a while since the last time he had heard it, but he still recognised it immediately. When he turned towards the sound, he had already known who he was going to see.

“Jace?!” he shouted at the boy that came out from behind the shed, and without even waiting for permission from Magnus, he ran to his best friend, who was also running towards him. They fell into each other's arms with a force that almost pushed both of them to the ground. The blonde boy was the first one to create an arm length distance between them, and measure Alec from head to toe at least a dozen of times. Suddenly, he made a face as if he had just realised something very bad.

“Oh, no…” he whispered devastated. “Why are you taller than me!?” He whined, making Alec laugh with that kind of laughter Magnus loved to hear from him; free and happy, so appropriate for his age. Soon after the boy followed Alec with his own, deep and honest sound. “By the Angel! I can’t believe I see you again! It’s been ages! Max will be delighted! He misses you so much. And your mother! Maybe she will finally feel better after she sees you.”

Hearing Jace mentioning his family made Alec’s body tense in shock. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but only one came from him that finally reached Jace’s ears, “They are here?”

Magnus, who up till now kept his distance wanting to give his boy some space to talk with his (apparently) old friend, quickly came closer. He stopped right next to his pet and put his palm high on his back.

“Congratulations, Josh. You just spoiled the surprise I had for Alec.” 

“Sorry, I’m not sorry about that, and it’s Jace. You know that already… sir,” he snorted clearly angry at the warlock, but none of what he said triggered even the smallest reaction from the man. Alec was even sure he saw a glimmer of satisfaction dance in Magnus’ eye.

“As recalcitrant as always. We know our way, so your presence is no longer required,” Magnus said dully before he turned to Alec, “You will have a lot of time to talk later. Let’s go,” and they both moved towards the house.

When they went far enough to be out of Jace’s earshot, Magnus spoke again with his voice still low.

“I assume you know that Alpha boy, Sweetheart. Did you two met in Camille’s store?”

Alec shook his head shortly, blushing at the way he got called. For a short moment he drifted away while thinking about what he’d just heard.  _ ‘An Alpha boy’  _ So it wasn’t just his imagination that Jace had in some ways a similar, dominant smell to Magnus’, just only slightly fainter.

“Jace is my childhood friend. Our fathers were working together at the Village Council.” He looked up once again just to see understanding in the golden eyes that made him relax a little more, giving him some more courage to continue. “He was at my house for sleepover when five, maybe six vampires broke in and… just kidnapped us… I think one of them hurt my dad badly. I saw him lying on the floor covered in blood when they were taking me out.” He looked down to his feet, deep down knowing his father was most probably dead by now, but saying that out loud would have been way too painful.

“I’m truly sorry this happened to you and your loved ones, Alexander,” Magnus whispered honestly, brushing the boy’s messy, black hair in order to tame them just a little bit. “Come on, it’s time for your not-surprising-anymore surprise. 

They reached the front doors that Magnus opened for them, and they both went inside. Then they went through another door, leading to a quite big bedroom turned into nursery, where they saw three kids very well known to Alec with two red haired female Nephilims who were taking care of them.

“Alec!” a young boy called out and with the force of a tornado bumped into his big brother. The second he tore his face from Alec’s belly he peppered him with tons of questions of where he had been, what he had been doing and more.

Magnus was watching his boy from the side with a soft smile. It was plain visible how much Alec loved his siblings, and thankfully he wasn’t yet worried since one of them wasn’t anywhere near to be seen. But the warlock knew he couldn’t stop till he brought that precious girl back to her brother’s loving arms.

First of all, though, Magnus had an even more important conversation to make with his Alexander.

Magnus made a couple of smooth moves in the air with blue fog covering his hands, and on the low table where a tea party was organised, big plate full of different kinds of mini sandwiches appeared, a collection of Alec’s favourites.

“Alexander, stay here and have some. Of course, there is enough for everyone if somebody is hungry. I will be back soon” he turned and made his way to the Nephilim Beta who was feeding the smallest girl with a bottle. He asked her where he could find Catarina and left the room, hoping that Catarina was only with Ragnor, and not  **with ** him. The last thing he needed now was to catch them in a compromising situation… again.

Thankfully, he found both of his closest friends just having some tea and pie on the balcony.

* * *

Alec was sitting on the floor with his baby sister in his arms while talking to Max. He was still a small kid, but a very smart one for his age. He told Alec their mother was upstairs, sick and locked for her own safety.

“Only those who got permission from Master Ragnor are allowed to go to her room,” he tried to explain. “I was there once, but she started to cry and to throw pillows everywhere… at me too.”

Max made a sad face as he started playing gently with the tiny fingers of his sister. When asked about Isabelle, all he really could tell Alec were just some small and disturbing clues, as the last time the boy had seen their sister was a couple of days ago, when she had left for her everyday training and never returned.

By the time Magnus got back to the nursery half an hour later, Alec was so stressed out that the second he heard the door open, he got up from the floor and walked to him so fast he almost ran.

“Thank you for bringing my siblings to safety, Master… but may I ask if you know where my sister, Izzy, is? She is that girl you Master had been interested in at Lady Camille’s shop before you bought me. Did you, Master, bought her, too? Or do you at least know where is she now?” He asked with worry on his face and even more in his voice. 

It was impossible for Magnus not to feel compassion towards this boy. He put his hand on the pale skin of Alec’s cheek, rubbing gently the soft skin under his eye with his thumb. 

“Let’s not talk here. Follow me, Darling.” He smiled and Alec quickly walked out after him. Only when they stopped next to the big entrance to the living area, where nobody else was, Magnus spoke again.

“Probably, you’ve already heard about the auctions Camille organises to sell… her Nephilims,” he said and Alec nodded quickly. “Your sister is there, but don’t worry, I will be the one who buys her, and I promise, I will bring her back to you,” he whispered with that deep voice, which had been calming Alec down for the past weeks.

Unfortunately, it didn’t do much to help him relax right now. The boy only grabbed Magnus’ sleeve immediately, then stared at his own hands almost as if surprised by his own actions.

“Please Master, let me go with you to get her…” he pleaded with shy, trembling voice, slowly raising his gaze to look up into those warm, gold eyes. “I can’t let anything bad happen to her. I can’t…”

“What?” Magnus made a face as if Alec had just slapped him on the cheek. “No, no way I’m letting you anywhere near that place. On Camille’s auction all Nephilims have to dress up like expensive sluts, into so-called outfits made of only a couple of chains that barely cover anything. I don’t want you there, surrounded by strangers staring and drooling at every uncovered inch of your body.” He put a finger on Alec’s lips, preventing any sound to leak out. “That’s the end of this discussion. Now come on, Catarina will do the last check up on you.”

Magnus moved up the stairs, but quickly realised Alec didn’t follow him. Instead the boy spoke with all the confidence and firmness he had: 

“Whatever it is, I can put up with anything. Izzy always tries to be tough, but I know that right now she must be terrified. We know to what kind of people our kind is sold, and I still can’t believe how lucky I was to end up with you, Master.” He climbed up the stairs, close to Magnus, and looked down while tilting his head a little, showing his submission. “I will do everything you wish, just please, let me be there for her.”

Alec’s purr vibrated between them, causing a powerful shiver of desire to go through Magnus’ entire body. The sweet smell of an Omega wasn’t overwhelming anymore, but it was still definitely stronger than it should, invading Magnus’ nostrils and stimulating all the dark corners in his brain.

The warlock placed his hand under the boy’s chin and made him look him straight in the eye, impressed by the amount of stubborness he witnessed there. Usually Alec was way more obedient, but then Magnus thought,  _ Maybe erasing those horrible memories have something to do with the change? _ He had to admit, even if he hated the meaning of the boy’s words, he liked when Alec allowed himself to just voice his wants. It was making the temptation to close the small distance remaining between them even stronger, urging Magnus to act on his lustful impulses, to kiss his pet fully, tasting every corner of his mouth, making him feel good and lo… cared for. Instead he took the boy’s hand and without a word he pulled him up the stairs.

Alec followed his Master to the big room full of books. In the middle of it, in a spacious armchair a familiar, white-haired woman was waiting for them with a thick, old book in her hand. When she noticed them, she put it down and got up with a soft smile on her blue face.

“Hello Alexander, do you remember me? I’m your medic, Catarina Loss,” she introduced herself with a pleasant warmth in her melodic voice. She outstretched her hand, showing the boy to sit on a big sofa. It definitely wasn’t what Alec had expected.

The woman waited till Alec took the spot, then she sat right next to him to began examining him. Her voice was smooth and calming as she explained Alec her every move before she proceeded, using mostly her light blue magic. She also asked the boy a couple of general questions like “What do you remember from the presenting period?” , “When did you start to feel off or sick?” , “When did you stop having memory gaps?” , “How did you feel this morning after you woke up for the first time, and then after you woke up the second time?”

Somehow Alec couldn’t help but mention Magnus at least once in every single answer in a happy, glad or very flattering way. His every word about him was honest, and that made his Master visibly happy, even if he tried to hide it.

“Thank you Alexander,” she smiled under her breath, while looking at the results of her magical blood test. “It seems like we have the first of the hardest parts behind us, but…” her voice trailed off as she turned her gaze to Alec. “I have to be honest with you, Alexander. Your case is very unique, and it’s impossible to tell how much time you have to choose your Alpha. What’s worse the autumn mating season had already started, so there is no way to predict when will you go into your seasonal heat. As far as I know, it can happen any time now so I strongly suggest you to find a mate as soon as… possible.” She went silent as she noticed how her every word was making it harder for Alec breath. “Are you okay? Do you need more air?” She asked worried, but Alec shook his head.

Finally, when he raised his big blue eyes, moving them between Magnus and Catarina he asked; 

“What do you mean by that I  **have to** find a mate? And what happens if I won’t be able to? I don't’ even know how to do that,” he whispered with worry.

Catarina looked at Magnus with anger in her eyes. 

“You haven’t told him yet? Magnus, I told you to do so as soon as possible, our time is running out,” she  snarled at Magnus, well aware that he wouldn’t use his advantage of being an Alpha against her .

With a small sigh of sadness Catarina turned to the young Nephilim. 

“I’m so sorry Alexander, let me explain you what this idiot should have.” She whispered softly, ignoring the angry look on her friend’s face, and began to explain the boy all he had to know.

* * *

In all species that have Omegas there are two types of heat. The first type, called the ‘regular’, happens regularly once a month and lasts only 3 to 4 days. They don’t affect much of Omegas’ life. The second type is called ‘seasonal heat’, and takes place twice a year, every spring and autumn. It can last from 6 to 10 days. In that period of time Omegas should be taken care of, preferably by their mate or those they trust and are blood related. 

* * *

“So basically… I only have a couple of days to find myself a mate, or… I will just die?” Alec asked with a small voice, looking at the warlocks with so much worry in his eyes it physically hurt Magnus. “I haven't even been in love, yet. How can I know who is the right choice for the rest of my life?”

“First of all, I won’t let you die, Alexander,” Magnus said softly and took boy’s hand in his, brushing gently it’s top. “Second thing, I think you don’t have to look too far.” He smiled softly and the boy blinked couple of times with small blush on his cheeks. “It must be fate that you found your childhood friend here, in this difficult time, when you need an Alpha you trust.”

“But I don’t love him, not like that anyway,” Alec protested immediately. ”Beside… Neither has he feelings for me, I’m sure, Master.” On his face appeared a sad frown as he tried to fight that small and weird sensation of disappointment that made his stomach drop a little.

“It doesn’t have to be one you are already in love with, boy.” Cat moved and kneeled in front of Alexander, just like she would do with any other of her younger patients. “Medically, the only condition to create a healthy bond is that you can’t be blood related to the Alpha you choose.” 

It felt weird to Alec, having anyone on his knees in front of him, or showing him the amount of compassion like his Master did. Even if he tried hard to suppress his reaction to the awkwardness he felt in that moment, his emotions were quickly spotted by Magnus who cupped one of his blushing cheeks and made Alec turn his gaze at him, and only at him.

“Could you leave us for a moment, Cat?” He asked without looking at her, grateful that she didn’t even tried to argue and quickly made herself scarce. When finally there was only the two of them left in the room, Magnus smiled softly, and started cooing to the boy.

“I know you wish for a reliable bond, full of true love and trust. Believe me when I say, I really don’t like to pressure you, but as you have heard, every hour is precious. Your golden-hair friend might be your best shot now.”

There was a long moment of silence, and for a few seconds Magnus even thought Alec would start arguing now that they were alone in the room, but no. When his boy spoke again, he only whispered shortly.

“I understand, Master” with his eyes down and sadness painted on his face.

Of course it was perfectly understandable. The boy was barely a teen, usually in his age kids were only starting dating and learning about the ups and downs in relationships. These years should be the beginning of Alec’s journey of looking for his true love. The one Magnus stopped believing in centuries ago… but now he wanted it to exist, for Alec who deserved to be loved with the whole heart of the right person.

“Go, talk to him. Ask if he is willing to do that for you. Yesterday you were still in heat, so if you two bond soon, it might not be that painful for you. If you have more medical questions, I’m sure Cat will be more than happy to answer them.” Magnus smiled apologetically, brushing the boy’s cheek with his thumb. “I will do my best to be back with your sister as soon as possible. I want to be close to you when you get bonded just in case something goes wrong.” 

He pressed fast his finger to Alec’s lips seeing him already wanting to argue about something, and Magnus knew very well what was that. 

”Please, Alec. Trust me, I would happily fulfill your wish and take you with me. Even if it would be just to see how much more I can piss off Camille, but… I don’t want you there. Especially wearing almost nothing among all those horny people.”

Magnus once again apologized to Alec silently, just by looking into his blue eyes, before he quickly got up leaving his boy alone in the room with his thoughts.

* * *

Magnus hated it. Hated all what has been happening and wished… no, he begged his moody fate to just let him be happy with his boy. Yes, of course, he was Alec’s owner, all he had to do was to give the boy an order to just shut up and take him as his Omega. But then again, he wouldn’t have been better than shadowhunters that turned his life into a living hell centuries ago. Monsters claiming they were better just because their power was coming from an angel. 

He wanted Alec so much, and yet he still tried to fool himself that he didn’t know why. Why the idea of doing every single inappropriate thing to his Alexander popped so often in his brain, giving him some dirty, wet dreams. 

Two snaps of Magnus’ fingers were enough to get ready for the farce that was Camille’s auction. All his silver jewelry got replaced with white gold. His outfit from casual elegant turned into extravagant that could fool anyone to think he was a prince of this world… well, unofficially he was, but not many knew that.

Shortly after he stepped out of the cottage, Ragnor joined him with a sour look on his face. Magnus liked those rare moments when he could see his friend dressed up clearly to impress, with more gold on himself than in his pocket. He also liked the way he rolled his eyes, when Magnus was opening his portal with additional, useless movements only for visual effects. 

The auction house was a huge, old building, but Camille only ever used the basement. Just in case the after party lasted till after the sunrise. Magnus had to admit, his ex had her own style. Plenty of gold, red and black, but it was the dress code for pets that showed what kind of a rotten woman she was. Hers of course were naked except for the thin collars on their necks. Most of their look consisted of their hair being beautifully tied up with so much gold in it, Magnus could feel how heavy it must have been.

The second dress code was for guest’s pets, and thankfully bringing Nephilim kids was frowned upon even in this society. The youngest, already owned pet by one of the guests was a girl around 15 years old. She was on a leash, a pink one, which had diamonds on its length. Her long earrings, made of pink gold, were matching perfectly the two big piercings in her nipples, which were connected together with a quite heavy-looking chain. The same kind of chain was wrapped around her chest, imitating the lines of a bra, exposing all her natural curves.

The bottom of the girl’s “outfit” wasn’t much of a difference. Small, rosy loops connected together reminding Magnus of thongs. The many smaller chains attached to it created something like a mini skirt. Every step she took made the chains and her rich jewelry sound like thousands of tiny bells. Normally this would seem loud and would gather lots of attention, but at the auction, all the sounds got swallowed by those made by other pets dressed up in a similar fashion. And there were at least twenty of them.

There were two purposes a dress code of this type. First was to humiliate Nephilims that had been forced to come here, and the second was to show off the amount of money each guest had.

Even if every girl and boy looked almost like a walking art, proudly presenting their beauty, most of them had cheeks burning with shame, or eyes as empty as if they belonged to an empty shell.

Magnus was so grateful that he had not let Alec go through all this. Even when a dark corner of his brain was trying to push an image of his dear boy dressed up like that in front of his eyes, who would - without a doubt - overshadow every single person in the room with his beauty. 

“Everyone, please, take your seats. It’s time to begin,” a welcoming voice of one of Camille’s vampires came from the stage. Masters sat down on comfortable looking chairs, and those who brought their already owned pets with them, ordered them to sat down on the floor, right at their feet.

Only when all the sounds stopped did Camille show up, taking her place in her throne-like armchair, and finally the first pet stepped out for the auction. It was a boy, of course fully naked, with a simple collar on his neck. Even if he looked so different from Alec, Magnus couldn’t help, but to see his pet in that boy’s spot, and feel anger grow inside him. 

* * *

Alec had been sitting on the porch talking to Jace for the past two hours. The first half they spent with sharing their pasts of those three years of separation they had since Jace got bought and left Camille’s pet shop. Alec had a chance to hear out the story how Jace had met his current love interest, which turned out to be a quite fresh thing. Then it was Alec who did the talking about his family, how he got to the Bane’s household, and how well he was treated there.

By the end of the second hour he had almost finished summarizing his conversation with Magnus to his friend. Almost, because he left out one small and very important detail,  **the question** . Due to his hormones still getting back to normal, he had horrible mood swings, making him go from anger to disappointment, from almost happiness to sadness in only moment’s time, and so on… It was so annoying. The idea of becoming the third wheel in his best friend’s still growing relationship with a redhead girl was especially frustrating. And yet he knew he had no choice.

Being an Omega sucked.

“That sucks man…” Jace said simply, unaware how much it made Alec smile. “At least now I know why your smell became so good. I mean different,” he corrected himself visibly abashed, but Alec didn’t care. He was happy to have his friend back after so long of being separated.

“Jace, can I ask you something?” Alec finally whispered quietly, happy to feel some cool, soothing breeze on the back of his neck. Jace only nodded but his eyes slowly narrowed as the wind blew right into his face. “Did you ever… accompany your Master to his bed?”

Jace’s expression immediately morphed into a surprised one.

“Are you asking if we have sex? No, and as far as I know he doesn’t even do it with his female pets. Mr. Fell is nothing like those owners we were told about in the shop,” he reassured Alec, clearly interested in the matter, but then his voice got quickly filled with a mix of worry and anger. “Why? Is your master forcing you to do that?!” He made a short pause before he growled. “I will fucking kill that asshole.”

“What? No! No, Jace, he doesn’t. He didn’t touch me… at least not when he really didn’t have to, but even then he… didn’t cross the line.” Alec felt his cheeks heat up at the memory and moved a little closer, leaning towards Jace, trying to protect his secret from everyone else, even though they were alone on the porch. “To be honest, I kinda wish he did… I mean… I’m thinking about asking him to become my Alpha…”

“Why would you want that from a warlock?! Do you even know what that means?” The boy moved to look Alec straight in the eyes, clearly angry. “He is half demon,” he whispered almost right into Alec’s ear. “Do you really want to be bonded with one of them?”

Alec looked at Jace, all tense. Judging by his voice and his hot, heavy breath, Alec expected to see anger in his golden eyes, but there was something much different in them. Something… alarming.

Suddenly the way Jace was looking at him changed, and his eyes got darker than they were a second before. Alec wished to have been able to see when his friend moved, but the truth was, one moment he was sitting next to Jace, and next he got pressed to the ground below the steps they were sitting on.

“Jace…?”

“You don’t have to choose him.” The boy sat on Alec’s waist, making it even harder to get up. “I am also an Alpha, remember? And we, Alphas, are not that common. I am the only other one here, even my master isn’t one. You probably think you can’t ask me, but don’t worry. You can and should. I would be happy to help you whenever and however I can…”

Jace’s shaky hands moved on Alec’s collar, trying to undo its lock. He was in that state Alec already saw once when the first day of his heat had begun. Magnus looked the same then. Just like then, in matter of seconds, Jace turned from his best friend into that empty shell of desire, looking at him as if he had been his first meal after months without food.

“Stop it, Jace!” Alec grabbed other boy’s hands on his neck by wrists, but the position he was in only gave him a disadvantage because of the leverage. What’s worse, his firm voice seemed not to reach the other’s ears, giving Alec only the more reason to be worried. “I’m serious, I… I don’t want that… Come on, you have something with that redhead girl! Clary, remember? Do you really want to destroy that?”

Jace only smirked, quickly losing his patience due to the complicated lock that was protecting Alec’s neck. 

“It’s fine, Alphas can bond with many,” he said angrily, taking a heavy breath, staring into blue eyes below him with that empty, almost unconscious look in his own gaze.

Alec had to close his eyes as he saw his friend leaning forward again, feeling repulsion as he felt Jace nuzzling where the bottom side of his collar met the soft skin of his neck. Shivers covered the place where he felt a wet tongue, making him disgusted. It was so wrong, they were like brothers, there was no way Alec could treat Jace as anything different. He started to scream in his mind for Magnus, begging him to come back and save him, all the time repeating Jace’s name quietly with a pleading tone, hoping it would wake him up from his trance.

Alec senses were clouded with panic; he didn’t know how long he had to endure that awful sensation, but the second when they heard a portal opening somewhere nearby, Alec immediately shouted; 

“Magnus, help me!”

It worked like a spell. Blue magic wrapped itself around the boy on top of him, making him fly at least several dozen feet away from Alec, falling right into a haystack. Some of those blue sparkles were still flying around their owner when Alec turned to see what had happened. He didn’t even wait till his brain caught up with the informations he received, he got up and let his legs lead him to his Master.

Warm, gentle hands wrapped around him, running their fingers slowly through his hair, calming him greatly. Contrasting with them, cool rings were brushing his skin from time to time, distracting him a little from the arguing his ears picked up. It wasn’t a long one, just a couple of mixed lines from at least three different voices… one of which was a woman’s.

“Just keep him away from Alec, would you, my sweet pea pod?” Magnus asked someone, and suddenly Alec felt himself being picked up by his Master. Last thing he saw before they entered the living room inside the house was the green owner of this land forcing Jace to go somewhere with him, and Izzy. His beloved little sister following him wearing a small worried, confused but happy smile. She waved at him so eagerly the fabric of her nice, long, white dress shook along with the movement.

“How do you feel Alexander? Did he hurt you?” Magnus whispered his question as he put the boy down on the couch, and kneeled in front of him. This was so different than when Lady Catarina did it, or anyone else for that matter. It felt more natural, safe… simply good.

“I’m fine Master. Thank you… I don’t know what happened there. I thought this thing blocks my smell,” he pointed at his collar. “And I really tried to push him away, but I couldn’t.” He turned to Izzy who, a little uncertainty, sat next to him on the couch. She took his other hand in hers and squeezed as a sign of support for her big brother.

Magnus looked at them with softness in his eyes. 

“It was the first time he had the chance to smell an Omega, Darling. Not to mention your heat. For an Alpha it’s very difficult to maintain a clear head in cases like this. Trust me, I know. He probably unwittingly overpowered you with his Alpha smell that forced you to stay passive. If only I had known that could happen earlier… well that doesn’t matter anymore. Ragnor took him to a shed to let him cool down. In a couple of hours you two can talk again, but this time I want to be in the room. Just in case he loses his temper. For now you two can go back to your siblings.” Magnus smiled and got up, not missing the opportunity to ruffle the boy’s black hair.

The three of them walked up the stairs to the nursery room. All that way up Izzy was clinging to Alec’s arm as if she just got back the missing piece of herself, and the boy happily let her do that. It was hardly visible that his mind was occupied with something else, too.

“Master can we talk? Just the two of us?”

Magnus looked at him surprised but nodded and led Alec to the room next to the nursery. When he closed the doors and turned to the boy he froze. The boy was sitting on his heels on the rug, looking up at him with those big eyes, blue like the ocean.

“What are you doing Alexander?”

“Will you became my Alpha, Magnus?” The boy almost cut in with a rich blush spreading on his cheeks.

His words were an even bigger shock than his pose to the warlock, who opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before spilling out his eloquent “What?”

Hearing that, Alec lowered his eyes to his hands, and started playing with the edge of his sweater as he spoke quietly. 

“I know it’s bold of me to ask you that, but… I don’t want anyone else…” 

This time it was Magnus who interrupted him. He fell on his knees and cupped boy’s face, wondering if he was dreaming right now. He gently moved Alec’s face, forcing their eyes to meet. The warlock was smiling, savouring the boy’s delicious smell, not his Omega one filled with hormones, but the one that was present in his loft ever since Alec got there.

“Are you saying that, because your friend scared you? I’m not the best candidate, you know? Sometimes I can be very possessive, and I can be a pain in the ass diva. You don’t even know me that well… but you do know Jace. Are you still sure about your choice, my Pretty Boy?”

Alec immediately nodded his head in response as much as he could between those strong hands. When his head stopped moving he smiled sweetly, mirroring the wide smile that appeared on Magnus’ face. Their foreheads met and breaths mixed as Magnus slowly brushed their noses together in a soft, grateful eskimo kiss.

“I will do my best to be the greatest Alpha you can ever imagine, I promise you.” Magnus whispered to those soft lips before he got up and picked up Alec as if he weighed nothing. Probably thanks to his magic swirling around smaller body.

They sat in an armchair, Alec positioned in Magnus’ lap, sitting sideway towards the Alpha, with his palms squeezing the material of his own trousers. He could feel how his breathing got heavier from the thickening atmosphere, how his muscles tensed when his Master snapped his fingers closing and locking the doors to the library in which they were in.

“Tell me if I do something you don’t like, okay? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Magnus purred to the boy as one of his hands started working over the well known puzzle of the collar, meanwhile he pressed his lips to the omega’s clothed shoulder.

“You… want to do it… he-here?” The boy squeaked as a big warlock palm got on his back and started rubbing him lower. “Could we… do it in bed…?” He swallowed hard. “I had never… been used before…”

Magnus broke the connection between his lips and Alec’s arm to look at the boy with a confused look. And then realisation dawned on him.

“Oh no, Sweet Boy. You won’t ever be used. If anything, one day I will make love to you if you want me, but not now, don’t worry. I’m just trying to make you a little aroused, to make the bonding easier for you. As far as I know, it would hurt a lot if I just tried and bit you.”

A small, slightly disappointed “Oh” came from Alec, making his body relax. He then nodded to show his Master that he understood, and started playing with the hem of Magnus’ silky shirt. He decided he liked the sensation of being rubbed on his back, and to have Magnus so close to him, being able to sink his nose into his Master’s black hair, and inhale that rich, heavy smell of sandalwood. After some time had passed, he pulled his nose out of the tickling strands, and lowered his eyes on the hand still working on the clasp of his collar.

“Maybe… would you like to kiss me, Master?” He whispered, biting his lower lip as Magnus looked up at him with that unreadable look.

“I told you not to call me ‘Master’ when we are alone.” Deep, warm voice filled the small space between them, seconds before Magnus leaned closer and fulfilled the connection that he and Alec carved for so much.

Alec felt his head spin. This kiss was everything, very gentle, sweet and slow, making him feel like he was made of glass, and Magnus has take every necessary step to prevent him from breaking. An affectionate hand moving on his back made the boy purr as skillful fingers made their way under the hem of his trousers, and started caressing his skin there. At the same time Magnus’ tongue made its way between Alec’s lips, soundlessly asking for permission inside. And obviously the boy happily granted it to him. For a second, the young Omega thought he was going to fell of his Master’s lap. He felt so light-headed, his brain seemed to turn into a mush. It was expected though; Magnus had centuries of experience, and he knew very well how to find all the right spots on his partner's body. He could sense when he could speed up a little, when to make their connection deeper, in what way he could combine those moves with caressings of his hand to give ultimate pleasure.

Suddenly, way too soon for Alec, there was some kind of a metallic sound. The collar on his neck loosened up, and the kiss slowly broke, leaving Alec short of breath and half-conscious. It reminded him a little of that state he was in through the past couple of days, but it wasn't scary anymore.

"Alexander, it would break my heart if you changed your mind now, but this is your last chance to do so," Magnus whispered into his ear, and Alec could almost hear the begging in his voice.

"Thank you, Magnus,” Alec whispered, his voice trembling a little from his haze and arousal, but still definitely certain. “I'm sure. I want you as my Alpha… only you."

Apparently Alec’s master didn't need any other reassurance. He motioned the boy to turn with his back towards the Alpha before two strong arms wrapped around his waist and chest, causing a strong shiver of excitement to run down boy’s spine, starting a pleasure heat grow in his guts. The freshly uncovered skin on the boy’s nape was still releasing some pheromones, but now he mostly smelled like he was before all this mess. The most appealing to Alec was that his Master apparently really liked that. He was nuzzling his neck and scratching lightly with his teeth the tender skin for some time now. After a couple of long moments, when he seemed to be satisfied, he licked gently a long stripe on the soft skin, gaining himself a sweet moan from Alec. One of the warlock’s hands sneaked under the boy’s top, and started drawing small circles on his chest until long fingers found a nipple to play with. It was a careful game, lots of rubbing mixed with some light squeezing, nothing very special, but it made Alec squirm like he was going crazy.

A long, loud moan suddenly broke free from the Omega’s lungs as he felt sharp teeth clenching on the back of his neck. Obviously, they weren’t as sharp as vampires, but still, he could feel how easily they broke his skin. As Magnus promised, it wasn’t as painful as Alec expected it to be. It was more like a hot, painful pleasure that spilled all over his body, making his muscles tense more than ever, spilling stars before his eyes.

That state didn’t last very long, half a minute at best in which Alec wasn’t sure if he went blind and deaf, or if just his brain stopped working, but dear Angel in heaven, he wanted to experience that again. First thing he realised after he came back to his senses was that Magnus changed a little their positions. The Alpha’s teeth were still deep in his Omega’s neck, but now he allowed him to lean sideway on his chest. His arms, protectively wrapped around the Omega, were caressing the smaller body, calming and soothing hurting muscles.

A small groan came from Alec when he felt those teeth come out of his skin. It was definitely the most unpleasant part of this whole experience, but fortunately he didn’t had to feel it long. Especially since right after Magnus started licking him there, trying to soothe the pain.

“I’m sorry if it hurts, Darling. Unfortunately, I can’t heal you with my magic.” Magnus finally spoke, pressing small kisses to the boy’s neck, to which Alec only hummed with approval. “Rest as long as you need. We will get back to the others when you feel ready, okay?”

More sweet kisses and tender licks landed on Alec’s neck, and he felt like Magnus tried to heal his bite in this very pleasant way. He didn’t even realised he was moaning a little all this time, and his clothes got magically changed again. It all felt like a wonderful dream; he was warm, safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it took me a f..... long time to post this, but hey! Let's look on the bright side, it's almost as twice as long as usual.  
As always feel free to comment and let me know what you think ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it after this long break. I know there was almost no Alec, which also means no sweet Malec scenes but I promise it will change with the next chapter ;)
> 
> Special thanks goes to my new β - Kiyonori Kitae, thanks to which my work does not sound like something written by a preschooler.


End file.
